My C i n d e r e l l a S t o r y
by LostInTheCloudsx3
Summary: Cinderella may have her Prince Charming. But I have my Nick. And he is my C i n d e r e l l a S t o r y. The only one I need. -N I L E Y-


My eyes flutter open.

A quiet yawn slips through my mouth and I place a hand over them. My eyes dart groggily around the room before they land on the figure next to me. He's leant against the headboard, fast asleep.

A soft smile grazes my lips as I prop myself on my elbow so that I'm facing him, leaning on my elbow. I reach out, my fingers landing in his hair before I tactfully ran them through the curly mess.

The room is barely illuminated by the faint traces of the disappearing sun.

I sigh softly before silently slipping off the bed. I look over at Nick, debating whether I should wake him or not. I decide against it because I just can't bring myself to wake him up, he looks so impossibly adorable when he slept. I smile.

"_Nick?" I say, absent-mindedly playing with his fingers as he watches me. He looks up, "Hmm?" _

_We're just sitting there, in the quiet of my room, stealing kisses and embraces in the middle of the afternoon, not caring about anything but us. Nothing mattered, because it was Nick and I. _

"_I wanna tell you something." I say, trying to sound upset. He nods, asking me to go on. "I… don't know how to say this." He takes my hand in his and looks at me, "Mi, you know you can tell me anything." I nod and sigh dramatically before looking down._

"_I love you." No, it's not the first time we've said it. I was just messing with him for a few minutes, and he bought it. Dang, I am a good actress. _

"_Miley!" he exclaims and I burst into a fit of giggles before I felt him lurch forward, landing on top of me. He hovers over me, staring at me in disbelief. I shrug innocently. "You really had me worried for a moment." He pouts and I giggle, reaching out to stroke his curls._

_He sighs, shaking his head and I smile. "I'm sorry; let me make it up to you… Prince Charming." He smiles before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "Whatchu got in mind, Cinderella?" I shiver involuntarily before his warm lips kiss the skin under it, trailing down to my neck._

_He kisses the corner of my mouth and then my cheek. I grab hold of his face, looking square in his eyes before pressing my lips to his; hard. _

_After an interesting… 'session', we finally stop devouring each other. And we currently lay on my bed, with my head on Nick's chest, both of us breathing hard in desperate need of oxygen._

_I lift my head to look at him, "I'm tired." He chuckles, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "Then take a nap." I shook my head, "I wanna spend time with you." I say, I know we don't have much time together with our busy schedules. _

_He smiles, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here when you wake up." I stared at him, trying to memorize him just in case he did disappear when I woke up, "Promise?" _

"_Promise, Cinderella." He replies and slowly, I fall asleep, listening to his heartbeat. A while later, I feel myself being lifted ever-so-lightly before I'm snuggling into my pillow._

I look back at him and see a balled up piece of paper held in his fist. I tug on it and it falls out. I pick it up and unfold it. And amidst the messy cuts and corrections in the paper, he's written:

'_So I will dance with _**C I n d e r e l l a**_;  
While she is here in my arms.  
'Cause I know something no one else ever knew.  
Oh I will dance with _**C I n d e r e l l a**_…  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight,  
And she'll be gone.'_

I smiled and wiped a tear that had slipped down my cheek. I look back at him still fast asleep. I slide over to him and wrap my arms around him, resting my head on his chest and I felt him stir slightly, subconsciously holds me.

Cinderella may have her Prince Charming.  
But I have my Nick. And _he_ is _my _**C i n d e r e l l a S t o r y. **The only one I need.

**A/N: Song is 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman. I changed a phrase in the song to fit the story. It's originally a father-daughter song. Don't own it. It's a gorgeous song, go listen to it.**

**P.S. REVIEW. **

**P.P.S. I had this 'argument' with one of my besties a while ago: Pizza or cookies? Haha. Yeah, we're silly. :p What would YOU choose? :p**

**P.P.P.S. Who's voting for the NJK Awards? I am! :)**


End file.
